


Spider Webs & Pillow Forts

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Irondad & Spiderson, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), They love Morgan, again not stated but he is, featuring Ironlad Ironbab and Ironmam, fight me, okay I'll stop tagging now, pillow forts, the only thing I accept is Morgan and the lakehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: “Mommy and daddy are asleep, I wanna make a fort!” Morgan whispered.A sleepover at the lakehouse between the three Stark children, what could possibly happen?





	1. Ceiling Fort

Peter could barely contain his excitement as Happy pulled the car up outside of the Stark household. He’d been invited to stay the week for Spring Break since May was on a business trip, and had been looking forward to it for a good two months now. The lake shimmered under the fading rays of sunlight, and the smells and sounds of nature were welcome over the usual bustle of the city that seemed determined to give him a headache every waking moment. As soon as Happy opened the door Peter was out and grabbing his (three) bags, bouncing slightly with a grin on his face that Happy was shaking his head with exasperation at.

“Petey!” A voice shouted, and not even a second later Peter had his arms full of one Morgan Stark, the five year old hugging him as fiercely as a child possibly could.

“Hi, Mor,” he said, laughing as he tried to grab his bags and hold her at the same time, Happy having left as soon as the girl ran outside.

“Hey, Parker, it’s ‘bout time you got here!”

“Hello to you too, Harley,” Peter sighed, though a smile was on his face as the other teen walked over, also smiling, though it seemed more like a smirk. Peter couldn’t really tell with Harley. “Where’s Mr. Stark and Pepper?”

“Inside, making sure the entire house is babyproofed for your arrival,” Harley teased, gesturing towards the door. “Now c’mon, before they notice I let Morgan outside instead of playing a board game or something.”

Morgan laughed as Peter rolled his eyes at the remark before jumping down from his arms. “Come on, I wanna show you the stuff I did at school!” she cried, grabbing both his and Harley’s hands and dragging them inside, her eagerness bringing genuine smiles to both their faces.

As soon as the three entered the house, they were greeted by a Pepper tapping her heeled foot on the ground repeatedly, eyes deadset on Harley. Peter barely contained his laughter as Morgan passed by her mother aimlessly with a “Hi, mommy!”, letting go of the boys’ hands as she walked into the living room. Pepper’s face seemingly softened at her daughter, before turning back to the blond teen, a smirk on her face.

“So, what did I tell you to do, Harley?” she asked.

“Uh… keep an eye on Morgan?”

“Okay, and what did I tell you NOT to do?”

“Let her outside because she’s in her pyjamas…” Harley trailed off, though his blue eyes still glinted mischievously, even under the stern gaze of Pepper Stark.

The woman herself just sighed and shook her head before turning to Peter, who was bright red from how much effort he was putting into holding back his laughter. “Good to see you again, Peter, you can leave your stuff in your room. Harley, be a dear and help him carry it won’t you,” she said, chuckling at Harley’s groan.

“Okay Pepper,” Peter choked out around his wheezes. He handed Harley a bag, snorting at the other teen’s look of dismay, and made his way up the staircase.

“So, how’s May doing?” Harley started.

“She’s doing well, she actually got a promotion at work” How’s your mom and sister?” Peter replied, delightedly launching into conversation. The last time he’d seen Harley was Christmas break when he’d visited from Tennessee, and even though they’d kept in contact through text it was good to talk in person again.

“They’re fine, I’m glad to see you guys though,” Harley responded with a shrug just as they arrived outside Peter’s bedroom door.

The two boys left Peter’s bags inside, Peter ignoring Harley’s playful taunts of the red-blue colour scheme (“Seriously, Parker?” “Shut up, Keener.”) before racing back downstairs and being greeted by the hugs of Morgan.

“You guys took forever! Mommy and daddy said we can watch a movie,” she chirped, tugging the boys over to the couch where Tony and Pepper already sat, fond smiles on their faces.

“It’s good to see ya, kid,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair as he sat down before doing the same to both Harley and Morgan, ignoring their sounds of protest.

“It’s good to see you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled back.

“How many times have I told you to call me Tony?” the man sighed, though a smile was on his face as Peter stammered out an apology. “Relax, I’m messing with you.”

Harley nudged Peter’s shoulder, a smirk on his face. “I don’t know, Mechanic, when are you gonna call him Peter and not some nickname?”

Tony didn’t respond except for a few splutters, staring at Pepper and Morgan in betrayal as they laughed, Peter and Harley grinning at the display.

They quieted down as the movie began to play, all five of them curled up against each other. The only sound that interrupted the next two hours were Harley’s snarky remarks and the giggles that accompanied them, and eventually Morgan’s snoring as sleep overcame her, Peter and Harley following not much later.

As the end credits began to roll, Tony and Pepper gazed fondly at the three children, their three children, who were still curled on the couch asleep.

Morgan sat in between the two boys, her legs on Harley’s lap and head on Peter’s chest. Both teens had an arm wrapped around the five year old, and Peter’s head had dropped onto Harley’s shoulder, whose own head was resting on Peter’s. They all seemed so… peaceful.

Without saying a word, Pepper stood and walked into another room, returning only a moment later with a blanket, which she carefully draped over the three sleeping forms.

Tony stood and turned the TV off and gave his kids one last look, catching Pepper’s eye with a small smile. She nodded her head in the direction of the door and, finally managing to tear his eyes away from the (too adorable) image, followed her out of the room, leaving them to sleep.

. . .

“Petey, psst, Petey!”

“C’mon, Parker, wake up!”

Peter groaned and snuggled into the blanket (when had he been given a blanket?), eyes narrowed as he glared out the tow. “‘M up, ‘m up,” he slurred, “What do y’want?”

“Mommy and daddy are asleep, I wanna make a fort!” Morgan whispered. Well, whispered as well as a five year old could.

Peter was wide awake at that and began untangling himself from the blanket, joining Harley in gathering all the pillows as soon as he was free.

At some point the three of them had started a 2:00am pillow fight, which ended with Harley underneath the couch and Peter on the ceiling, several pillows around him from resorting to using his web shooters. Morgan was non-stop laughing at the scene, clutching her stomach as she crouched among the remaining pillows and blankets.

“Parker, I swear to Thor if you don’t get me out of here I will kill you, Spider-Man be damned,” Harley muttered, voice muffled from his place under the couch.

Peter snorted as he crawled down the wall to the blond teen’s aid, grinning as Morgan laughed again, before lifting the couch off of the ground. “How’d you even get under there, Keener?”

“Don’t question me, let’s just finish this fort,” Harley grumbled, though his eyes were glinting with amusement as he scrambled to his feet.

Both boys turned their gazes to Morgan as she gasped, her eyes on the ceiling.

“What is it, Mor?” Peter asked.

The girl looked back at him with a grin, her dark eyes shining just like her father’s when he got an idea. “Could we make the fort upside down?” she asked, pointing to where the pillows were still webbed.

After several seconds (and realising Peter was stunned into silence) Harley responded, “...That could work,” a similar grin beginning to appear on his face. “What do you think, Parker?”

“I mean, I don’t see why not,” Peter replied. “We won’t know until we try I guess.”

Twenty minutes later, Peter had securely webbed at least ten pillows and four blankets to a corner of the ceiling, Morgan (and not-really-begrudgingly Harley) watching in anticipation.

Crawling down the wall, Peter held out his free hand to Harley, the other gripping a string that lead to the makeshift web-fort. “You ready to have a spider’s eye view?” he teased.

“Yup, I’m ready to behave like a bug, too. Is our not-quite midnight snack gonna be some flies?” Harley responded with a smirk, grabbing Peter’s hand.

“Excuse you, spiders are arachnids!” 

“Same thing, Bug Boy.”

“We’ll see how you feel about that when I drop you out of the web, you garage potato.”

By the end of the exchange they were at the pile of pillows and web fluid, with Peter going back down to grab Morgan as Harley made himself comfortable.

As the three snuggled under the blankets once again, Morgan broke the silence. “You guys are the best big brothers ever,” she mumbled, huddled between the two. Her soft snores followed the statement almost immediately as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of the heartfelt glances the teens sent her way. 

“Are you crying, Parker?” 

“Shut up, Keener, your dimples are showing.”

" ...G’night, Peter.” 

“Good night to you too, Harley.”

They were all asleep only moments later, smiles on their faces.


	2. Spider's View, but Payback Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in Peter’s head, and he turned to the girl he considered his sister in his arms. “Hey, Mor, what do you think of playing a little joke on Harls?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride everyone! Some people wanted a second chapter, and I'm here to provide! Today I discovered writing as Harley is a great time and if people want more chapters, I might do one from his point of view exclusively. Let me know!

“What the HELL is going on here?!”

The shout caused a sudden burst of panic in Peter that had him scrambling amongst the material he was wrapped in, his mind still fuzzy with sleep, as he desperately tried to get away get away get away-

“Oh my god, Parker, stop moving!” A bony elbow jolted against his side, snapping him out of the haze of sleep so he could observe the situation. Harley was glaring at him, blond hair sticking up in all directions, and Morgan hadn’t even stirred, still snoring softly under her blanket. 

Taking a breathe Peter looked over the edge of the structure to find one Tony Stark staring wide eyed, shock written all over his face. A sharp laugh drew his attention to the doorway, where Pepper stood, also watching them with an expression of either amusement or horror, Peter couldn’t really tell.

After several seconds of complete silence, Pepper was the one to break the silence. “So, care to explain why you three are on the ceiling?” 

“Morgan wanted to build a fort, so we did,” Harley replied.

Tony seemed to have come out of his initial shock, and was now seemingly restraining himself from laughing. “Why on the ceiling though?” he asked.

“Parker can’t say no to Morgan,” Harley grinned teasingly, letting out an undignified squawk as he was promptly hit over the head with a pillow.

“Like you’re any better,” Peter grumbled, though a smile was threatening to take over his face. “You were the one who said yes!”

Ten minutes later Peter had lowered Harley and (a still sleeping) Morgan to the ground and was crawling around on the ceiling, spraying the webs with a solvent and throwing the blankets and pillows back down to the ground. 

‘This is so unfair,’ he thought, glaring down at where Harley was snickering at his misfortune. ‘Just because I can stick to walls doesn’t mean I should be the one held responsible for this.’

Tony had left to go to his lab, making it clear that he wasn’t to be disturbed unless someone was dying, and Pepper was out doing something to do with SI, Peter wasn’t really sure of the specifics, he’d stopped paying attention. While Harley had been told to keep an eye on Morgan, Peter had been told to get the living room back in order since he was the only one who could get everything down, which did make sense. 

That still didn’t make it fair, though.

A snore and a giggle interrupted his brooding, and he glanced down again to find Harley slumped over on the couch, with Morgan clearly struggling to contain her laughter. He caught the five year old’s eye and she grinned, pointing at the sleeping teen.

Morgan leaped off of the couch as Peter began to crawl down the wall, jumping into his arms as soon as his feet were on the ground. “Harley snores so loud!” she not-so-quietly whispered.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in Peter’s head, and he turned to the girl he considered his sister in his arms. “Hey, Mor, what do you think of playing a little joke on Harls?” he asked, grinning as she nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, well, here’s what we’re gonna do…”

. . .

“What the HELL?!”

When Harley had fallen asleep for a quick nap, he did NOT expect to wake up on the god forsaken ceiling. He tried struggling a bit, or at least try to lift his arms from his sides, before realising that they were bound to his body with webbing.

Wait a second.

“PARKER I SWEAR TO THOR GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

Laughter followed his yell as Peter and Morgan appeared through the door, the other teen holding his phone with teary eyes as he presumably recorded the ordeal.

“How’s the view, Keener?” The snarky rat teased, only laughing when Harley glared back.

“I hate you.”

“Do you hate me too?” Morgan asked. The thing is, Harley would have replied ‘No, of course not,’ if it weren’t for the fact she was grinning up at him like she was putting on the best possible imitation of the cheshire cat.

So instead he just pouted and huffed at them both. “I’ll get you back for this, mark my words,” he grumbled. Not that it did much, the two traitors were now on the floor clutching their stomachs, Peter’s phone left abandoned on the floor.

“You’ve been recording, haven’t you.” Harley stated, continuing to glare down at them, though at this point he wasn’t even mad and was beginning to see the humour. 

The mental image of him on the ceiling was funny, what could he say?

“Absolutely,” Peter replied, grinning back at him and then at Morgan, who had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so much.

“I’ll have my revenge, Parker.”

“In your dreams, Keener.”

. . .

Unbeknownst to them in the next room, Tony and Pepper were listening, shaking their heads fondly to each other.

“Remind me to make the kid send me that video,” Tony chuckled, ducking as Pepper went to swat him over the head and laughing as she smirked.

“You’re a horrible influence.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any recommendations of something to write then feel free to suggest something! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you have a pleasant day/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored writing this, the potential dynamic between these three is my new favourite thing, so might as well contribute! I hope you enjoyed reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated for feedback, have a good day/night!


End file.
